


Take a Ride on My Red Roadster

by riddlertrash



Category: Astronaut RPF, Elon musk - Fandom, Neil Armstrong - Fandom, SpaceX
Genre: Joke Fic, M/M, OR IS IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlertrash/pseuds/riddlertrash
Summary: Elon needs to prove himself to Neil.





	Take a Ride on My Red Roadster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

“You know, there are American heroes that don’t like this idea. Neil Armstrong, Gene Cernan have both testified against commercial spaceflight in the way that you’re developing it.”

The words echoed through Elon’s mind.

Of course he already knew that Neil Armstrong didn’t believe in him, but hearing the interviewer say it made it even worse. His eyes began to water. _Put on a straight face, ol’ Musky_ , he thought to himself.

“Y’know, I-I wish they would come and visit and see the hard work that we’re doing here.”

…

The doorbell rang, echoing through the big, empty house. Elon got up off his couch, lazily sauntering to the front door. He opened it.

“Hello?”

“Hello Elon.”

He nearly pissed himself. Neil Armstrong- Neil _fucking_ Armstrong was at his front door.

“Mr. Armstrong? W-What are you doing here?”

“You said you wanted me to come and visit.”

Elon swallowed hard. “I-I meant at SpaceX, not at my house…”

Neil walked inside and slammed the door behind him. “So you don’t want me here?”

“Fuck, of course I want you here,” Elon said. He bit his lip. _Shit. That sounded so desperate._ “So… what uh… are you doing here exactly?”

Neil stepped closer to him. “I want you to prove yourself.”

“What?”

“I want you to prove yourself,” Neil repeated sternly.

“I heard you, I just… What do you mean ‘prove myself’?” His voice quivered.

Neil stepped closer again. “You need to prove to me that you’re good enough.”

“Haven’t you seen the Falcon Heavy? Falcon 9? Dragon?”

“I don’t mean prove yourself in _that_ way. I mean prove yourself,” Neil gestured down to his pants. “In _this_ way.” He unzipped his pants. “On your knees.”

Elon immediately dropped to his knees. Neil lowered his pants and boxers, letting them drop to his ankles, revealing his half-hard cock.

“Mr. Armstrong…”

“Please, Elon. It’s Neil.”

“Neil…"

“Come on now, it ain’t gonna suck itself,” Neil said.

Elon licked his dry lips. “I’ve never done this before.” His lips wrapped around Neil’s cock. Neil moaned quietly.

“Is that good?” Elon asked.

“Less talking. More sucking.”

Elon took Neil’s dong in his mouth. Neil’s eyes rolled back into the back of his head. He pulled Elon’s hair. “ _Fuck_ , that’s good.” Elon bobbed his head back and forth, taking the entirety of Neil’s erection down his throat. He pulled back and sucked on the tip.

“Up,” Neil said. “I want you to fuck me. That’s how you _really_ prove yourself.”

Elon stood up. He unbuttoned his jeans and awkwardly shimmied them off. Neil kissed Elon, shoving his tongue in Elon’s mouth. The two of them made their way to the living room, taking off the rest of their clothes in the process. Elon pushed Neil onto the couch, straddling him. He pulled out a way-too-convenient bottle of lube from the end table drawer, as if he was in a bad fanfiction. He opened it and squeezed some onto his fingers. Gently, he pushed his index finger into Neil’s ass. He thrusted it in and out.

Elon inserted another finger in Neil’s ass. Neil moaned, which incentivized Elon to finger him faster. He added one more finger, stretching the aged asshole out. “Are you ready?” He asked. Neil nodded.

Elon lubed up his love rod and shoved it inside Neil. Elon let out a deep groan. He shut his eyes. The pleasure of the tight asshole around his trouser snake almost made him cum immediately.

“Are you going to move, Musky?”

Elon opened his eyes and snapped back to reality. “Shit, sorry.”  He pumps in and out, whimpering the whole time. Tears come to his eyes. _I’m fucking my childhood hero_ , he thought. Teardrops fell from his eyes onto Neil’s white pubes. “Are you proud of me?” He nearly shouted.

“Yes- fuck- you’re a good boy, Elon,” Neil panted between moans.

Elon came when he heard those words. His splooge exited his bologna pony, filling Neil up, triggering Neil’s orgasm.

“I’m a good boy,” Elon whispered. He pulled out. His baby batter leaked out of Neil’s loose asshole.

“Go shower, Elon.”


End file.
